


Ministerial Infraction

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peri and the Minister need to distract the guards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ministerial Infraction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ministerial Interest](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8068) by Daibhid Ceanaideach. 



The three of them looked up once more at the grim fortress.

"I'm sure that with this young lady's help I'll be able to distract the guards," agreed the Minister, glancing at Peri.

The Doctor had nearly reached the top of the wall when the Minister's distraction became obvious. The air was filled with the wailing of klaxons and multicoloured lights flickered across the ancient flagstones. As the Doctor topped the wall and dashed across the courtyard, no defender saw him; every eye in the castle was staring at the sky, where GEORGE WASHINGTON was written in words of fire.


End file.
